


Hidden Depths

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dog(s), Ficlet, First War with Voldemort, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Missing Years, One Shot, Other, Pet Owner, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus lost his best friend today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January of 2012 after a personal loss. I still miss her and her joyful pouncing and boundless energy.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Original A/N:** My canine companion has gone running without me. I will miss her bark, her sparkling eyes, her joyous greeting
> 
> * * *
> 
> _There are times in a man’s life when he must  
>  honor a fallen friend and damn the consequences._

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus looked down at the eyes that wouldn’t light up for him anymore. The head that wouldn’t tilt in curiosity when he began railing at the iniquities of his world. He reached out and his fingers curled into the ruff that wouldn’t quiver under his hand anymore.

Stray tears fell down his face as he let go of his faithful, uncomplaining companion of twelve years. He stepped back and carefully excavated the earth to clear a place for his friend’s final resting place. The hole he dug was pitifully small for the depth and breadth of Solomon’s boisterous personality.

He lowered his friend into the cold ground, internally cursing the snow that blew over everything and the grey skies that dulled the King Charles spaniel’s fur. Finally, he laid Solomon’s favorite rug over him and stood back. He cast his mind into the past…

No one would have believed he had such kindness and compassion in him when the damned puppy stumbled out of a London alley, its paws cut from something sharp, blood following across the first snow of that December. It had sat down in the middle of the pavement, a world-weariness about it as it looked up at the humans rushing to and fro. Suddenly, it barked, an imperious sound from something so small. When no one stopped, it stood up and wove its way toward a man in a wool pea-coat, knitted cap pulled low over his hair and shadowing his eyes.

Once the puppy reached his objective, he’d barked again, drawing the taciturn man’s gaze. The puppy sighed and flopped down across his right boot as if he’d just come home. The man—Severus—had blinked three times before bending down to pick up the waif that had seemingly adopted him. The newspaper in his hand, the one with Lily Evans’ nuptial news, was allowed to blow away on the winter wind.

Solomon had not cared about Severus’ looks, his frequent slips into a broad Yorkshire dialect, not even about the strange darkness of his left forearm. No, Solomon had been wise beyond his canine years and only wanted unconditional love and warmth. The occasional walk in horrid weather, and the mandatory trip to the doggie loo every evening at nine o’clock were a given.

“I will miss you, my friend,” Severus said softly as he began shoveling dirt over Solomon. They had had magical adventures—such as when Solomon had caught a post-owl at the window and tried to bring it piecemeal to Severus—and Muggle ones, too—such as when Solomon’s whimpers at being left alone while Severus worked had alerted Severus’ landlady to the illegal owning of a pet, who when seen was so heart-meltingly sweet, she’d helped Severus hide him for another two years before he moved.

The spot was bare and brown and seemingly empty. Severus held his wand _just so_ , and a dogwood tree sprouted over Solomon’s grave. In years to come, others would wonder why some of the blossoms barked. Solomon had had the uncanny knack of finding magical plants in Muggle places, and Severus thought he’d have appreciated the enchanted dogwood.

As the snowfall thickened, Severus wrapped his cloak more tightly around his spare frame. He would watch over Solomon for a few more hours and damn the Dark Lord’s summons.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beta:** Sighing_Selkie


End file.
